tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Reactive hypoglycemia
Reactive hypoglycemia, postprandial hypoglycemia, or sugar crash is a term describing recurrent episodes of symptomatic occurring within four hours after a high carbohydrate meal in people with and without diabetes. The term is not necessarily a diagnosis since it requires an evaluation to determine the cause of the hypoglycemia. The condition is related to systems utilised by the body to control the . It is described as a sense of tiredness, lethargy, irritation, or hangover, although the effects can be lessened if a lot of physical activity is undertaken in the first few hours after food consumption. The alleged mechanism for the feeling of a crash is correlated with an abnormally rapid rise in after eating. This normally leads to secretion (known as an insulin spike), which in turn initiates rapid uptake by tissues, either storing it as or utilizing it for energy production. The consequent fall in blood glucose is indicated as the reason for the " crash". Another cause might be effect of insulin action, i.e., the effect of insulin is still prominent even if both plasma glucose and insulin levels were already low, causing a plasma glucose level eventually much lower than the baseline level. Sugar crashes are not to be confused with the after-effects of consuming large amounts of protein, which produces fatigue akin to a sugar crash, but are instead the result of the body prioritising the digestion of ingested food. The prevalence of this condition is difficult to ascertain because a number of stricter or looser definitions have been used. It is recommended that the term reactive hypoglycemia be reserved for the pattern of hypoglycemia which meets the (symptoms correspond to measurably low glucose and are relieved by raising the glucose), and that the term be used for similar patterns of symptoms where abnormally low glucose levels at the time of symptoms cannot be documented. To assist in diagnosis, a doctor may order an test, which measures the blood sugar average over the two or three months before the test. The more specific 6-hour can be used to chart changes in the patient's blood sugar levels before ingestion of a special glucose drink and at regular intervals during the six hours following to see if an unusual rise or drop in blood glucose levels occurs. According to the (NIH), a blood glucose level below 70 mg/dL (3.9 mmol/L) at the time of symptoms followed by relief after eating confirms a diagnosis for reactive hypoglycemia. Signs and symptoms Symptoms vary according to individuals' hydration level and sensitivity to the rate and/or magnitude of decline of their blood glucose concentration. A crash is usually felt within four hours of heavy carbohydrate consumption. Along with the symptoms of hypoglycemia, symptoms of reactive hypoglycemia include: * or *unclear thinking *brain fog * * or * * * *sweating * * *nervousness * *irritability * s * *craving sweets *increased appetite * * , vomiting * * *confusion *irrationality *hot flashes *bad temper *paleness *anxiety *trouble talking *cold hands *disorientation *the need to sleep or 'crash' * can be a result in severe untreated episodes The majority of these symptoms, often correlated with feelings of hunger, mimic the effect of inadequate sugar intake as the biology of a crash is similar in itself to the body's response to low blood sugar levels following periods of glucose deficiency. Causes The NIH states: "The causes of most cases of reactive hypoglycemia are still open to debate. Some researchers suggest that certain people may be more sensitive to the body’s normal release of the hormone epinephrine, which causes many of the symptoms of hypoglycemia. Others believe deficiencies in glucagon secretion might lead to reactive hypoglycemia. Several other hormones are responsible for modulating the body's response to insulin, including cortisol, growth hormone and sex hormones. Untreated or under-treated hormonal disorders such as adrenal insufficiency (see also Addison's disease) or growth hormone deficiency can therefore sometimes cause insulin hypersensitivity, and reactive hypoglycemia. or are believed to be causes, albeit uncommon, of reactive hypoglycemia. or withdrawal can cause temporary reactive hypoglycemia. There are several kinds of reactive hypoglycemia: # Alimentary hypoglycemia (consequence of ; it occurs in about 15% of people who have had stomach surgery) # Hormonal hypoglycemia (e.g., ) # -induced (some reports suggest this bacteria may contribute to the occurrence of reactive hypoglycemia) # Congenital enzyme deficiencies ( , , and leucine sensitivity of childhood) # Late hypoglycemia (occult diabetes; characterized by a delay in early insulin release from pancreatic s, resulting in initial exaggeration of hyperglycemia during a ) " reactive hypoglycemia" is a term no longer used because researchers now know the underlying causes of reactive hypoglycemia and have the tools to perform the diagnosis and the pathophysiological data explaining the mechanisms. To check if there is real hypoglycemia when symptoms occur, neither an nor a breakfast test is effective; instead, a hyperglucidic breakfast test or is the current standard. The body requires a relatively constant input of glucose, a sugar produced upon digestion of carbohydrates, for normal functioning. Glucagon and insulin are among the hormones that ensure a normal range of glucose in the human body. Upon consumption of a meal, blood sugar normally rises, which triggers cells to produce insulin. This hormone initiates the absorption of the just-digested blood glucose as into the liver for metabolism or storage, thereby lowering glucose levels in the blood. In contrast, the hormone is released by the pancreas as a response to lower than normal blood sugar levels. Glucagon initiates uptake of the stored glycogen in the liver into the bloodstream so as to increase glucose levels in the blood. Sporadic, high-carbohydrate snacks and meals are deemed the specific causes of sugar crashes. The “crash” one feels is due to the rapid increase and subsequent decline of blood sugar in the body system as one begins and ceases consumption of high-sugar foods. More insulin than is actually needed is produced in response to the large, rapid ingestion of sugary foods. Treatment To relieve reactive hypoglycemia, the NIH recommends taking the following steps: * Avoiding or limiting sugar intake; * Exercising regularly, as exercise increases cellular sugar uptake, which decreases excessive insulin release ; * Eating a variety of foods, including meat, poultry, fish, or non-meat sources of protein, foods such as whole-grains, fruits , nuts, vegetables, and dairy products; * Choosing high-fiber foods. Other tips to prevent sugar crashes include: * Avoiding eating meals or snacks composed entirely of carbohydrates; simultaneously ingest fats and proteins, which have slower rates of absorption; * Consistently choosing longer lasting, complex carbohydrates to prevent rapid blood-sugar dips in the event that one does consume a disproportionately large amount of carbohydrates with a meal; * Monitoring any effects medication may have on symptoms. diet and/or frequent small meals is the first treatment of this condition. The first important point is to add small meals at the middle of the morning and of the afternoon, when glycemia would start to decrease. If adequate composition of the meal is found, the fall in blood glucose is thus prevented. Patients should avoid rapidly absorbed sugars and thus avoid popular soft drinks rich in glucose or sucrose. They should also be cautious with drinks associating sugar and alcohol, mainly in the fasting state. As it is a short-term ailment, a sugar crash does not usually require medical intervention in most people. The most important factors to consider when addressing this issue are the composition and timing of foods. Acute low blood sugar symptoms are best treated by consuming small amounts of sweet foods, so as to regain balance in the body's carbohydrate metabolism. Suggestions include sugary foods that are quickly digested, such as: * Dried fruit * Soft drinks * Juice * Sugar as sweets, tablets or cubes. The anti-hypertensive class of medication known as could be useful for reactive hypoglycemia as inhibition of the calcium channels on beta islet cells can help prevent an overproduction of insulin after a meal is eaten. Postprandial syndrome If there is no hypoglycemia at the time of the symptoms, this condition is called "postprandial syndrome." It might be an " postprandial syndrome" — blood glucose levels are normal, but the symptoms are caused through adrenergic counterregulation. Often, this syndrome is associated with emotional distress and anxious behaviour of the patient. This is often seen in disorders as well. Dietary recommendations for reactive hypoglycemia can help to relieve symptoms of postprandial syndrome. References Category:Medical